Încurcătura între jurnale
by Krisforsigns.EV.SKF
Summary: Când Gumball & Penny accidental încurcă jurnalele , sunt puşi in lumea celuilalt. Primesc sentimentul de care aveau nevoie - dragoste. SPUS DIN PUNCTELE CELOR DOI DE VEDERE. (prima poveste în română la Amaizing World of Gumball)
1. Gumball

Încurcătura între jurnale; Gumball

Te-ai simţit de parcă erai să leşini? Poate de la oboseală sau frică ? Mă simt aşa mai tot timpul atunci când îmi continui pasiunile .

Iubesc să scriu în jurnal .Poţi râde , dar chiar mă prinde , stând sus în copacul de Sicamor, cu faţa către stradă .

Ce scriu în el ? Oameni, chestii pe care le văd. Câteodată , chiar despre o fată .

Penny e diferită de celelalte fete... n-are pic de machiaj şi totuşi este superbă şi nu ar putea fi mai frumoasă. Ce mi-a picat cu tronc la ea? Ochii ei. Acei ochi drăguţi. Şi oh, acele coarne, deasemeni !

Ascultă , ai putea să imi spui că sunt defect dar e în regulă. Nu sunt popular, doar cineva care vrea să fie remarcat.

Am alte interese. Cânt în orchestra şcolii. Eu cânt la violă .

Nu am pus prea mult in jurnal până acum mai recent. Era o zi normală, şi împachetam pentru a 8-a oră, profesorul mă opri.

\- Gumball scrii nişte poezii atât de frumoase...

\- Mulţumesc.

Imediat m-am îndepărtat rapid. Treceam pe lângă dulapurile roşii şi valurile de studenţi in timp ce am căzut. Am ţipat de durere, ţinându-mi piciorul şi frecându-l.

Jurnalu-mi căzu pe podeaua ca o tablă de şah în timp ce-mi ridicam privirea să-l văd pe chinuitorul meu .Tobias Wilson.

Obişnuiam să fim cei mai buni prieteni, dar atât de multe s-au schimbat lucrurile încât nu mai suntem. Crede că nu sunt suficient de bun pentru el.

El a râs in timp ce un altul îl pălmui pe spate cu felicitări.

O mână mă ajută să mă ridic .Cea a lui Penny. Ea începu a chicoti .Tipic pentru Penny să fie atât de plină de viaţă .

Fiind Penny , şi-a lăsat jos cărţile şi m-a ajutat să mă ridic pe picioarele mele .

\- Mersi.

\- N-ai grijă.

Ea s-a uitat in jos la jurnalul meu dându-mi-l. Aceasta şi-l ridică pe-al ei împreună cu ale ei rechizite.

\- Pa, Gumball!

Simţindu-mă ameţit, m-am rezumat la mers in timp ce oroarea mi se lasă in faţa deschis jurnalul doar ca să pot vedea numele lui Penny mâzgălit pe prima pagină! Asta înseamnă,că dacă eu îl am pe-al ei...

Ea îl are pe al meu.

* * *

_**Notă de Autor(Author's Note) This is the Romanian version of the story: " The diary swap" by Gemini126. She gave me the rights to translate and adapt it...Go on, ask her... Anyway. I don't own Amazing World of Gumball or it's characters. This story is w/ A.A.C. (Alternative Attributive Commons) and is a translation/ adaption. All the rights of the story's content belong to Gemini126, which is the best author at Amazing World of Gumball I've ever known.**_

_**Citeşte şi revizuieşte!... or Read and Review!**_


	2. Penny

Încurcătură între jurnale; Penny

Un copac mă face bucuroasă mereu. Atât de, maiestuos, cred. Unul de sicamor e totuşi preferatul meu. Obişnuiam să mă urc pe unul de pe marginea drumului unde drăguţul de Gumball trăia.

M-am oprit, chiar dacă nu ştiam de ce. Era o privelişte uluitoare ce-ţi lua suflul.

Obişnuiam să scriu în jurnal atunci când apucam. Adoram asta.

Acum că sunt mai mare nu prea aş mai urca ,chiar dacă o parte din mine ar vrea .

Azi, Gumball a fost prins de e un mare bou , care are nevoie de o viaţă.

Am mers la Gumball şi l-am ajutat să se ridice. Era foarte timid şi adorabil. Am plecat după ce ne-am salutat . Atunci, stiam ca trebuia s-o notez şi pe-aceasta .

Dar faţa mi se umplu cu teroare când am văzut că era jurnalul greşit. Am citit printre foi si am văzut pagini pline de sensibilitate si dramă. Adoram asta.

De aceea voiam să mă vezi, Gumball.


	3. Gumball 2

Încurcătură între jurnale; Gumball

Păi da, eram curios. Şi am început să dau o ocheadă. Oh Penny tu eşti prea dulce şi grijulie.

Am oftat. Mergând spre casă bucuros, am închis cartea. Oh Dumnezeule. Nici nu m-aş fi gândit la ce s-ar întâmpla dacă Penny ar vedea ce scriu despre ea! Asta e chiar umilitor.

Tot ce am vrut vreodată de la viaţă a fost sentimentul de acomodare pe care speram să-l obţin. Penny a fost singura care mi-a dat speranţă si lumină.

Îmi amintesc cum am întâlnit-o pentru prima oară, în parc, într-o minunată zi de Iunie. Era pe un leagăn, atât de fericită. Mă simţeam bine de unul singur până când am văzut-o. Lumea mea... a fost zdruncinată.

Am deschis ușa bucătăriei doar ca să o văd pe mama aprinzând lumânările pentru Hanuka. Începea de azi. Mama era din Israel, tata era englez.

Bunica intrase și-mi pupă obrazul cum face ea de obicei, care mi-a dat o stare rea.

Oh .Vâscul încă atârnă deasupra casei lui Penny. Știam. Am trecut pe-acolo în drum spre casă. Păcat că nu am și eu vâsc.

Tata a devenit evreu când s-a căsătorit cu spune că a prins o conecțiune cu aceasta, el mereu spune asta înainte să ne vizităm templul. Asta-i ok deoarece mulți evrei trăiesc aici.

Începusem să rotesc un dreidel în timp ce mă așezam uitându-mă cum mama aprindea o lumâ aș putea merge rapid să-i înapoiez jurnalul? Oh , e prea aș mai putea da ochii cu ea dacă ea mi l-a citit.

Oare într-adevăr?


	4. Penny 2

Încurcătură între jurnale; Penny

Note : In the original story, Gumball is a Jew. (Adică evreu.) and because I only translate it, I have to keep him that way.

Îmi amintesc cum l-am întâlnit pe Gumball. Aveam doar 5ani. Eram pe leagăn când, dintr-odată ,am căzut pe spate fix în poala lui doborâ spune că am picat pentru el, la propriu!

Mă holbam la steaua evreiască .Nu mai întâlnisem un evreu, deci cred că era timpul s-o fac.

"Bună, sunt Penny."

"Eu sunt Gumball "

"Unde ți-e mămica? "

"Pe banca aia." Arătă spre o bancă cu o femeie așezată pe aceasta.

Apoi punctase spre colierul său înstelat ." Suntem evrei "

"Mișto !"

Simțind o nevoie bruscă, stând pe jos , i-am sărutat obrazul, mulțumindu-i că m-a prins.

El se făcu roșu și se jucă cu lănțișorul său auriu. M-am ridicat ca să plec, simțindu-mă minunat.

Eu niciodată, păi ..

am sărutat un băiat înainte , mă gândesc mult la asta. Îmi dorisem să-l văd sâmbăta aia în parc , dar fără noroc.

"Dacă prietena ta e ebraică " mama mea spuse ."Este la templul ei , versiunea lor a Bisericii."

Am început să mă roșesc în timp ce am spus."E un el, mami. "

"Un băiat ?"

"Da, mamă, un băiat "

Un uimitor , dulce băiat.


	5. Gumball 3

Încurcătură între jurnale; Gumball

Țin minte că pentru o perioadă o uram pe Penny. Motivul era că o lovisem, care ca pe o fată m-a sarutat pe obraz şi m-am înroşit ! Acele buze erau ca otrava. Dar le voiam.

În orice caz, m-am supărat când m-a sărutat ,dar dupa un timp a început să-mi placă... mă făcea să mă simt mai atât de mult despre asta, ba chiar i-am spus mamei - care-i spuse mamei lui Penny.

Următorului lucru pe care îl vei ști este că Penny era pe canapeaua mea, la mine acasă, pentru o zi de joacă.

Cât de afurisite pot fi mamele astea?

Când a venit, ne-am uitat la TV și apoi părinții noștri ne-au dus la "Happy Burger". Iubeam mâncarea de-acolo! Încercau să ne facă să ne sărutăm din nou?

Realizând cele întâmplate, i-am spus teoria mea lui Penny și a acceptat cu timiditate. Deci,am venit cu un plan. Unul grozav pot adă decis să le spunem despre nunta noastră. Căzură de pe scaunele lor!

Sunt destul de convins că acesta este motivul pentru care mama nu a mai adus-o pe Penny vreodată de-atunci. Ea încercase să mă sărute in fața lor, dar părinții ne-au separat totuși...

Niciodată n-a mai adus-o pe Penny- până acum.

"Cum e prietena aia a ta?"

"Huh ?!" Am întrebat ieșind din transă. Eram la masa din bucătărie și jucam dreidel cu buni.

"Penny , um, ăh, logodnica ta?"

Obrajii îmi ardeau.

"Era doar o glumă mamă

Țin minte că pentru o perioadă o uram pe Penny. Motivul era că o lovisem, care ca pe o fată m-a sarutat pe obraz şi m-am înroşit ! Acele buze erau ca otrava. Dar le voiam.

În orice caz, m-am supărat când m-a sărutat ,dar dupa un timp a început să-mi placă... mă făcea să mă simt mai matur.

Vorbeam atât de mult despre asta, ba chiar i-am spus mamei - care-i spuse mamei lui Penny.

Următorului lucru pe care îl vei ști este că Penny era pe canapeaua mea, la mine acasă, pentru o zi de joacă .

Cât de afurisite pot fi mamele astea?

Când a venit,ne-am uitat la TV și apoi părinții noștri ne-au dus la "Happy Burger". Iubeam mâncarea de-acolo! Încercau să ne facă să ne sărutăm din nou?

Realizând cele întâmplate, i-am spus teoria mea lui Penny și a acceptat cu timiditate. Deci,am venit cu un plan. Unul grozav pot adăuga.

Am decis să le spunem despre nunta noastră. Căzură de pe scaunele lor! Sunt destul de convins că acesta este motivul pentru care mama nu a mai adus-o pe Penny vreodată de-atunci. Ea încercase să mă sărute in fața lor, dar părinții ne-au separat totuși..

Niciodată n-a mai adus-o pe Penny- până acum.

"Cum e prietena aia a ta?"

"Huh ?!" Am întrebat ieșind din transă. Eram la masa din bucătărie și jucam dreidel cu buni .

"Penny , um, ăh, logodnica ta."

"Era doar o glumă mamă.."

"Am văzut că ea a luat-o in serios."

M-am uitat in jos către dreidel, învârtind-ul.

"Oh , haide! Se vede clar că vă placeți. "

"Mamăăăăăăăăăăăăăăă! "

"Şhhhh, ok !"

Bunica se pregăti să rotească jucăria .

"Știi ce?" Spuse ea. "Nu am mai avut de mult musafiri! Hai s-o invităm pe gagica asta și familia ei la o cină de Hanukkah!"

Penny plus Hanukkah cu ai mei egal fiasco.


End file.
